Angola
zi Brazil Portugal |enemies = |National sport = Soccer|National food = Fish Calulu|author = tsywaad}} Angola 'is a country situated in southwestern Africa. It borders Zambia to the East, Democratic Republic of the Congo, Namibia to the South and finally, the Cambinda region, which is detached from Mainland Angola borders the Republic Of Congo. It owns about 2 Islands, Kwanda Island which is a huge Oil Reserve and Baia Dos Tigres, which wasn't even an Island, In 1970, the Ocean completely engulfed the Isthmus which was connecting it with Mainland Angola He's one of those rather unpopular countryhumans characters, there's not a lot of information about him currently, perhaps he will have so if the fandom starts to focus on 'Africa, unfortunately it's still la ong way off. Description Appearance 'Angola '''wears a red hoodie with black sleeves and jeans. Personality Even though the image shows him as a shy fella, Angola is very Loud, Assertive and Patriotic as clearly represented by his history. His Patriotism was fuelled even more during Portuguese Colonization. Interests * Oil * Hue * Russia * Leila Lopes Flag Meaning That symbol is said to be inspired by the hammer and sickle and represents industrial and agricultural workers. Yellow is symbolic of the country's mineral wealth, and red and black are said to stand for 'Freedom or Death'. Nicknames * '''Kuwait of Africa, '''which it got due to its largest export resource is Oil, which is also the case with Kuwait. Etymology The name ''Angola comes from the Portuguese colonial name '' ''Reino de Angola ('Kingdom of Angola'), which appeared as early as Dias de Novais's 1571 charter. The toponym was derived by the Portuguese from the title Ngola held by the kings of Ndongo. Ndongo in the highlands, between the Kwanza and Lukala Rivers, was nominally a possession of the Kingdom of Kongo, but was seeking greater independence in the 16th century. Some sources also suggest that the name comes from the Kimbundu word for King. History Early History The region of Angola was inhabited in the Paleolithic and the Neolithic people as found by the remains present in Luanda, Namibe Desert etc.. San and Bantu The San people came into Angola in some time around in the Sixth Century (Which are still existing to this day). The Bantu then came into Angola and introduced a lot of new techniques for Agriculture and gave rise to different Ethnic Characteristics The Kingdom Of Kongo This huge Kingdom stretched from Gabon to all the way to the Kwanza River. After some time, In 1498, the Kingdom of Kongo as filled with Portuguese traders, and brought Firearms and Christianity in Angola, in return, Kongo gave them Slaves, Iron and Ivory. The King of Kongo then turned into a Christian, making him a respected leader in Europe. Portuguese Colonializatian In 1575, The Portuguese Colony of Angola was formed. However, the neighboring states of Matamba and Ndongo were not so happy. When the Spanish had taken over the Portuguese Monarchy, Portugal gave up all its colonies. Taking advantage of this, the Dutch Empire formed a colony of Luanda. At the Berlin Conference, Portugal quickly took over its former colonies. However, they faced opposition from Matamba and Ndongo. The Portuguese defeated had to return. They came back with a much larger army and eventually in 1671, The Kingdoms of Matamba and Ndongo surrendered to the Portuguese Crown. Wars of Independence Portuguese policy in Angola was modified by certain reforms introduced at the beginning of the twentieth century. The fall of the Portuguese monarchy and a favorable international climate led to reforms in administration, agriculture, and education. In 1951, with the advent of the New State regime, extended to the colony, Angola became a province of Portugal (Ultramarine Province), called the Provincia Ultramarina de Angola. However, Portuguese rule remained characterized by deep-seated racism, mass forced labor, and an almost complete failure to modernize the country. By 1960, after 400 years of colonial rule, there was not a single university in the entire territory. To counter this lack of education facilities, overtly political organizations first appeared in the 1950s and began to make organized demands for human and civil rights, initiating diplomatic campaigns throughout the world in their fight for independence. The Portuguese regime, meanwhile, refused to accede to the nationalist's demands for independence, thereby provoking the armed conflict that started in 1961 when guerrillas attacked colonial assets in cross-border operations in northeastern Angola. The war came to be known as the Colonial War. Angolan Civil War (1975 - 2002) The Angolan Civil War was a major civil war in the African country of Angola. It started in 1975 and continued until 2002. The war began right after Angola became independent from Portugal in November 1975. The Civil War was mostly a fight for power between two former liberation movements, the People's Movement for the Liberation of Angola (MPLA) and the National Union for the Total Independence of Angola (UNITA). In 2002 the MPLA won. About 500,000 people died in the war. The war also did a lot of damage to buildings in Angola. Because of all the damage, in 2003 80% of Angolans lacked access to basic medical care, 60% lacked access to water, and 30% of Angolan children would die before the age of 5, with an overall national life expectancy of fewer than 40 years of age. Organizations and Affiliations Affiliation The Republic Of Angola is a part of the African Union. The union of the fully recognized, sovereign states of Africa. Organizations UN: United Nations The Community of Lusophone Countries (Due to being a former colony of Portugal) OPEC: Organization of Petroleum Exporting Countries CTBTO: Commission for the Comprehensive Nuclear-Test-Ban Treaty Organization FAO: Food and Agriculture Organization of the UN IAEA: International Atomic Energy Agency IBRD: International Bank for Reconstruction and Development ICAO: International Civil Aviation Organization IDA: International Development Association IFAD: International Fund for Agricultural Development IFC: International Finance Corporation ILO: International Labor Organization IMF: International Monetary Fund IMO: International Maritime Organization ITU: International Telecommunications Union MIGA: Multilateral Investment Guarantee Agency UNESCO: United Nations Educational, Scientific and Cultural Organization UNIDO: United Nations Industrial Development Organization UNWTO: United Nations World Tourism Organization UPU: Universal Postal Union WBG: World Bank Group WHO: World Health Organization WIPO: World Intellectual Property Organization WMO: World Meteorological Organization WTO: World Trade Organization Politics Government Angola changed from a Marxist-Leninist system ruled by the MPLA since independence. In 1992 however, they adopted more of a Multiparty-Communist system. The change of constitution again happened in 2010, where they adopted a presidential system and a Multi-Party System. Executive power is exercised by the government. Legislative power is vested in the President, the government and parliament. Diplomacy Angola, surprisingly only has a few diplomatic missions, but we had to shorten the list even more... The Democratic Republic of Congo Many thousands of Angolans fled the country after the civil war. More than 20,000 people were forced to leave the Democratic Republic of the Congo in 2009, an action DR Congo said was in retaliation for regular expulsion of Congolese diamond miners who were in Angola illegally. Angola sent a delegation to DR Congo's capital Kinshasa and succeeded in stopping government-forced expulsions which had become a "tit-for-tat" immigration dispute. "Congo and Angola have agreed to suspend expulsions from both sides of the border," said Lambert Mende, DR Congo information minister, in October 2009. "We never challenged the expulsions themselves; we challenged the way they were being conducted — all the beating of people and looting their goods, even sometimes their clothes," Mende said. Namibia Namibia borders Angola to the south. In 1999 Namibia signed a mutual defense pact with its northern neighbor Angola. This affected the Angolan Civil War that had been ongoing since Angola's independence in 1975. Namibia's ruling party SWAPO sought to support the ruling party MPLA in Angola against the rebel movement UNITA, whose stronghold is in southern Angola, bordering to Namibia. The defense pact allowed Angolan troops to use Namibian territory when attacking Jonas Savimbi's UNITA. Brazil Commercial and economic ties dominate the relations of each country. Parts of both countries were part of the Portuguese Empire from the early 16th century until Brazil's independence in 1822. As of November 2007, "trade between the two countries is booming as never before" * Angola has an embassy in Brasilia and a consulates-general in Rio de Janeiro and São Paulo. * Brazil has an embassy in Luanda Portugal Angola-Portugal relations have significantly improved since the Angolan government abandoned communism and nominally embraced democracy in 1991, embracing a pro-U.S. and to a lesser degree pro-Europe foreign policy. Portugal ruled Angola for 400 years, colonizing the territory from 1483 until independence in 1975. Angola's war for independence did not end in a military victory for either side, but was suspended as a result of a coup in Portugal that replaced the Caetano regime. * Angola has an embassy in Lisbon and consulates-general in Faro and Porto. * Portugal has an embassy in Luanda and a consulate-general in Benguela. Geography Angola is located on the western Atlantic Coast of Central Africa between Namibia and the Republic of the Congo. It also is bordered by the Democratic Republic of the Congo and Zambia to the east and the Cabinda region, which borders the Republic of Congo. The country consists of a sparsely watered and somewhat sterile coastal plain extending inland for a distance varying from 50 to 160 km (31 to 99 mi). Slightly inland and parallel to the coast is a belt of hills and mountains and behind those a large plateau. The total land size is 1,246,700 km2 (481,400 sq mi). It has an Exclusive Economic Zone of 518,433 km2 (200,168 sq mi). Relationships Family * Portugal - Father * Brazil - Brother/sister * Mozambique- Brother/sister * São Tomé and Principe- Brother/sister * East Timor- Brother/sister * Cabo Verde- Brother/sister * Guiné-Bissau- Sister/Brother Friends- * Portugal- Daddy help me lots! * Cuba- He hwelp me in Civil War and we still good friends! * Soviet Union- Help me in civil war (plox come back) * Brazil- Me brother, who trades with me and helps me! Neutral * USA * Guinea-Bissau * Mozambique Enemies * South African Union- WHY YOU ATTACK ME IN CIVIL WAR * Portuguese Empire- YOU MADE ME PEOPLE SUFFER, YOUR SON (PORTUGAL) WAS MUCH BETTER! * USA (Formerly) * The Democratic Republic of Congo- WHHY YOU REFUSE TO KEEP MY CITIZENS IN! * ISRAEL- YOU BETTER MAKE PALESTINE INDEPENDENT! Opinions Portugal Portugal was the caretaker during the colonization of Angola. When Angola turned to communism, they refuse any contact with Portugal, so their ties were frozen. After Angola decided to break away from their communist past, the relationship with Portugal and Angola has significantly improved. China Their relationship dates back before Angola's independence, as of their current relationship because of emergeing trade in Africa. References Category:Africa Category:Country Category:Everything Category:Republics Category:Characters Category:Secular Countries Category:Eastern Hemisphere Category:Catholic Countries Category:Latin countries Category:Lusophones Category:Christian Countries Category:Dictatorships